War of Music (Story version)
by KyeInfinA
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi always thought that his 'singer' life will be normal, not so famous that his house will be crowded with fans but famous enough to hold concerts. He didn't really expect his manager to be sick and took weeks off and what he didn't expect more was to have a new Spartan manager going with the name of... Reborn? (Full summary inside)


**Sawada Tsunayoshi always thought that his 'singer' life will be normal, not so famous that his house will be crowded with fans but famous enough to hold concerts. He didn't really expect his manager to be sick and took weeks off and what he didn't expect more was to have a new Spartan manager going with the name of Reborn. Now his life had gone hectic, there's even chaos the first day his new manager met him. He want Tsuna to compete in a show called... War of Music? That... doesn't sound very safe.**

 **Note: I'm not really good with** **literature so there might be a lot of dialogues. If you want to be my Beta for the literature then please PM me.**

 **Ps. I also need a Beta who can correct my grammar for me.**

* * *

Tsuna hummed cheerfully as he walked down the hall after finishing with all of his schedules. He stretched his arms and yawned,"Ah~ I'm finally done."

"Tsuna!" Someone yelled from behind. Tsuna turned around and saw his manager.

"Ah! Manager-san!" Tsuna bowed,"Thank you for all your hard work today!"

Instead of greeting enthusiastically back, the manager awkwardly said,"Actually... I have something to tell you."

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"I might have to take weeks off."

There was a horrendous pause that made the atmosphere drop a little.

"HIEEEEE! WHAT?!" Tsuna screamed in shock as the manager covered his poor ears with his palms.

"W-What?! But I can't handle things on my own. I'm no-good! I will be a total mess if you leave me! I can't clean, I don't know what to wear, I don't know my schedules and even if I do... I CAN'T ORGANIZED THEM! LET ALONE UNDERSTANDING THEM!" Tsuna panicked in devastation.

The manager sighed and shook his head,"I knew this will happen," He muttered.

"What?"

The manager smiled and said,"Nothing."

"Anyways, there will be someone to replaced me as your manager as I take weeks off." The manager explained, hoping to calm Tsuna down.

Tsuna still looked a little upset,"But why are you taking weeks off? And I'm worried that I might not be able to communicate too well with the new manager."

"I'm sorry but I'm a little sick, that's why," The manager sound apologetic.

"Well, I guess I can't force you to stay if you're sick," Tsuna said with guilty.

Tsuna's manager patted Tsuna on the shoulder,"And don't worry you will do fine."

 _"You need harsh training, Tsuna, or else someone can easily take your place. I'm sure the number one most 'formidable' manager, Reborn, will help you."_

* * *

Tsuna still don't get it, lying on his bed, he began to ponder, how can his manager who always stay with him for 4 years took weeks off because he's a _little_ sick? He even managed Tsuna's schedules when he had a severe cold, why is _now_ an exception? Tsuna scratched his head vigorously, trying to get out off it.

 _"Focus! Focus! Tsuna!"_ Tsuna slapped himself lightly on the cheeks, _"You might still have performances tomorrow, just get enough sleep and work hard tomorrow, I'm sure a new manager wouldn't be that bad, right?!"_

Tsuna never realized how wrong he could be...

* * *

"And... that's the end of the story, you're competing in War of Music."

Tsuna stared at the infant in shock. What story? Tsuna absolutely heard no story came out of this infant's mouth. And the first thing he said was that? Not greetings but... demands?

"Um... are you my new manager's... kid?" Tsuna asked.

"No." The infant said firmly," My name is Reborn and I am your new manager."

Tsuna stared.

The next thing he know, Reborn grabbed his thumb and placed it on something before smashing it on something else.

"Hieee! WHAT?!" Tsuna can't hardly adjust what just happened. He looked at his red-painted thumb then at the sheet Reborn is holding... with his fingerprint or thumbprint? Wait, but that's not important right now. What's important right now is... Tsuna went through his thoughts rapidly then he realized something.

 _'IT'S A CONTRACT!'_

Yes, a contract. _Boom!_ Mind-blowing.

"Hieee! What have you done?!"

"I just got your agreement to compete in War of Music," Reborn said calmly.

"Hiee! What? No! I want to be normal!" Tsuna shrieked in horror.

Reborn raised an eyebrow,"And... being a singer is normal?"

"W-well, then," Tsuna looked held back by Reborn's retort,"A normal singer! N. O. R. M. A- HIEEEEE!"

A bullet shot right past Tsuna.

Reborn pulled down his fedora," You will do what I want you to do." He pushed his fedora back up with his gun, revealing his eyes, with a smirk he asked,"Understand?"

Tsuna gulped.

That's the day when Tsuna's normal **'** singer' life being _not so famous that his house will be crowded with fans but famous enough to hold concerts_ turned into complete chaos.

* * *

Reborn drove Tsuna to the stage where War of Music would be held. Tsuna wouldn't question why an infant can drive, but he hold on to his seatbelt like his life depended on it, which it does. Reborn just snorted at Tsuna when he saw him like that. After arriving, Tsuna stared in awe at the stage for a few minutes before they both get in the waiting room. Well, technically, Tsuna wanted to stare some more at the stage but Reborn knocked him unconscious and dragged him in the waiting room.

"Reborn."

Tsuna was ignored.

"Hey! Reborn!" Tsuna whispered, but due to him trying to whispered _loudly_ , his voice turned out to be hasty. But why is he even whispering in the first place when there's only two of them in the waiting room, no one know.

However, Reborn ignored him again.

"HEY! REB-"

Tsuna earned a kick in his face.

"What?" Reborn asked with severe annoyance, severe as in _severe_ severe.

Tsuna hie'd out of fear before quietly saying,"C-Can you bring me some water?"

Reborn rolled his eyes and went out the door. However, he wouldn't ask why can't Tsuna just get the water himself because Reborn's too annoyed to even opened his mouth.

Tsuna waited until Reborn's footsteps slowly faded and then...

He run for his life.

Out the door, through the halls and then the exit do-

Tsuna bumped into someone.

"Hiee! I'm sorry!"

"Tch, you should be, wimp."

Tsuna looked up to see... Gokudera Hayato?! No one told him that _the_ Gokudera will be in the competition too! His mother was a world famous pianist! And Gokudera's piano skills are obviously no joke too.

Tsuna calmed himself, maybe Gokudera just came here as a guest.

"Sa..wada Tsuna...yoshi?" Gokudera pronounced Tsuna's name slowly with a scowl on his face.

"Tch, so you're a competitor as well?" Gokudera asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tsuna's eyes widened, how do he know his name? Tsuna looked at Gokudera then he realized Gokudera was staring at his... shirt?

He looked down at his shirt then...

"HIIEEE!"

Gokudera covered his ears with his palms.

"TCH! WIMP, STOP SHRIEKING!" Gokudera yelled.

"Sorry." Tsuna apologized. On his shirt was a small name-tag with the words,"Competitor Sawada Tsunayoshi." When was _that_ even there? Tsuna wondered but that was quickly solved when Tsuna remember Reborn knocking him out. Reborn probably put that on him.

Tsuna sighed, then he spotted something.

"HIEEE-"

Gokudera covered Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna's eyes were as wide as a fish's. On Gokudera's shirt, there was that similar name-tag, but instead of 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' on it, it was 'Gokudera Hayato'.

Tsuna fainted.

* * *

"WHAT?! You meant that wimp I just bumped into? OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE! TENTHHHHHH!"

Reborn sighed.

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes,"Ugh... Where am I?"

Reborn pour a cup of water on his face.

"Hiee!" Tsuna shot right up.

"About time you wake up."

Tsuna looked around, it was his waiting room, his escape plan failed.

"Next time you try to escape, the consequence wouldn't just be water on your face." Reborn said with a murderous aura.

The door slammed opened.

"Tenth!"

"Hiee!" Tsuna shrieked in terror by Gokudera's sudden appearance.

"Tenth! Are you ok?!" Gokudera asked with concern.

Tsuna was aghast. Is this the same Gokudera who just yelled at him a few seconds ago?

"What's going on?" Tsuna questioned, he felt like he just had a mental breakdown.

The door slammed opened once again.

Thus, Tsuna shrieked once again as well.

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?"

Tsuna nodded cautiously.

"Here."

Tsuna received a card and the door slammed closed.

Tsuna stared at the door, speechless.

"What?"

Reborn glanced at the card,"That's one of the co-workers, don't worry."

"Ok..."

"Apparently, you're the MC."

"Hieee! What?!"

"As expected from tenth!" Gokudera said proudly.

Tsuna sweatdropped then he looked down at the card on his hand.

"HIEEE!"

There are a few singers who Tsuna admired that was written on the card.

Reborn frowned,"Hm. It would be a rough fight."

* * *

 **Read War of Music for the competition, readers are suppose to vote for their top 3 favorite performances. War of Music (Story version) is actually kind of like the behind-the-scene and the official competition is on War of Music.**

 **Go to my profile and you can find War of Music on it.**


End file.
